


Clean Surprise

by pretty_and_psychotic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Tumblr Post, Embarrassed Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Embarrassment, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Husbands, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Married Couple, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_and_psychotic/pseuds/pretty_and_psychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lately, Eren was used to seeing Levi clean more than he normally would. Ever since they received a new vacuum cleaner, that is. Upon arriving home from the grocery store, Eren is surprised to discover his husband doing something very different from his usual activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this incredible piece of art: http://picklestpickle.tumblr.com/post/88944085096/au-where-eren-is-a-vacuum-cleaner-and-levi-loves

It was a lovely afternoon - sunlight filtered through the leaves of trees lining the pavement, casting them into beautiful shades of green. Eren strolled down the street, passing by people rushing past him, couples seated on nearby benches and excited kids running around. It was a wonderful day, complete with Eren’s wonderful mood. Of course, anyone would feel amazing, were they to be in Eren’s situation: exactly a week ago, he married the man he loved more than anything in the world. The beginning of spring, his favourite season, only made it better. As Eren’s mind wandered to his gorgeous, raven-haired husband, he sped up. The desire to see Levi was too strong for him to walk slowly. Even though the brunet simply went to buy groceries, he couldn’t wait to get back to Levi. He wondered what the other man might be doing while he was gone: there were countless possibilities. However, Eren did have a vague idea. Hanji, one of Levi’s closest friends gave them a new vacuum cleaner as their wedding gift. Ever since receiving it, Levi developed an obsession with it, using it at every opportunity he got. Smiling to himself, the brunet continued walking, barely containing his excitement about getting back to Levi.

-

Eren reached for the keys in the pocket of his blue jeans. With the fast pace he managed to keep up he ended up by the door of his and Levi’s apartment in minutes. Once he stepped inside, he realized that it was strangely silent; the sound of a working vacuum cleaner that he expected to hear wasn’t present. Quietly, Eren took off his shoes and placed the bag of groceries onto the floor. He decided to search for Levi but didn’t want to make any noise, just in case the other man was asleep or busy with something. Eren checked the kitchen and living room for any signs of Levi’s presence, just to find the places empty. Did he leave? He never mentioned having to go out. As Eren made his way to their bedroom, the sound of distant whispers reached his ears. Slowly, he crept closer, making sure he wasn’t seen in the doorway as he stopped right by it. For a moment it was silent, but then Eren heard Levi’s muttering: “Ah, you clean so beautifully, Eren…” At the mention of his name, Eren froze, his expression morphed into one of confusion. How could Levi be speaking to him when he wasn’t there? Just as he was about to step forward, he stopped in his tracks, listening to Levi’s words. “I love you more than anything in the world.” Eren’s eyebrows knotted in a frown; what was going on?

-

The brunet took a deep breath and carefully peeked into the room. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Levi sitting on their carpet, stroking the new vacuum cleaner. His confusion dissolved into amusement in a second, laughter bubbled up in his throat and he clutched his stomach as he bent forward. As soon as Eren started cracking up, Levi looked in his direction, dropping the vacuum cleaner from his hands, horrified. His stare pierced his husband as the uncontrollable laughter wouldn't stop; blood rushed to Levi’s cheeks and a light blush formed on his face. “E-Eren! What are you doing here?!” His voice was accompanied by the obvious embarrassment. The other man gasped for air, attempting to calm down. “I-” gasp. “Just” gasp. “Got home-” he didn’t even finish his sentence before bursting into hysterical guffawing again.  
Once he calmed down a little, he looked at Levi. “Did you seriously name the vacuum cleaner Eren?” He grinned. Levi glared at Eren, as if trying to burn a hole in him with his eyes. “Don’t even try speaking to me, or anyone else, about this. Don’t you dare.” Levi could be intimidating, but Eren, of all people, was used to him being that way at times. Instead of responding, he took his phone out and, before Levi could escape the room - SNAP! - took a photo of him. “You’re too adorable for me not to take a picture!” he exclaimed, earning himself another glare. In an instant, Levi was on his feet and quickly advancing towards Eren. The brunet turned around and ran out of the room, laughing. Levi swore colourfully and chased after his husband. 

The chase, however, didn’t last long before Levi caught up to Eren and attempted to grab the phone from him. The other man stepped back, catching Levi’s hands in his own, but before he could say anything, he slipped and both of them went tumbling to the ground, the raven-haired man ending up on top of him. The wooden floor of the corridor wasn’t nice to land on, but Eren was giggling too much to care. “Eren.” Levi grumbled, “Delete. That. Photo.” Even though Levi seemed angry, Eren knew better; he wrapped his arms around his husband and buried his face in black strands of hair. “But Leviii… you’re so cute in it…I promise I won’t show it to anyone.” he whined. When he looked down at Levi, a light blush dusted the man’s cheeks and he averted his eyes from Eren’s insistent stare. “... Fine. As long as no one sees it.” he mumbled quietly in defeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my Tumblr if anyone's interested: pretty-and-psychotic.tumblr.com


End file.
